


Electrical

by OtherCat



Series: Romance After the Robo-Apocalypse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Electricity, Kink that is not at all mild, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Stridercest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: A timestamp between chapter three and chapter four of Safety Dance, in which Dirk and AR talk and have an intimate (read: sexy) moment together.





	Electrical

“No,” AR says. “What I want to do is make it very clear to him that you belong to me.” 

“That sounds pretty ominous,” you say, frowning at him. You have a feeling you are not going to like his methods because he immediately puts on an “innocent” expression. A mock innocent expression, anyway.

“Does it? I have no idea why,” AR murmurs with an evil little smile that makes shivers run down your spine. “I am not at all jealous at the idea of having a rival.”

“You definitely don’t have a rival,” you say. The appendages currently curled idly around your waist and leg (there’s always something connected to you when you’re together) tighten a little. It doesn’t feel threatening to you at all. It feels safe and warmly affectionate to be wound up in AR’s coils.

He draws you into his lap and you’re straddling his thighs. You kiss, sweet and slow while his hands slide down your back and over your ass. One of your hands wraps around the back of his neck, covering the sensory lines and the port for his connecting wire. You run your fingers over the connection and tug it out a few centimeters. AR stills, his expression turning thoughtful/careful.

“Do you wish I could respond like a human to your touch?” He asks, still with that thoughtful, careful expression on his face.

You aren’t sure what the expression means, but you want to reassure him, after the comment about wanting to make sure Dave who you belonged to. (You’re nervous and anticipating something humiliating for both you and poor Dave.) “Sometimes. I’m glad you allow me this,” you tell him.

“It isn’t just ‘allowing,’” AR says fondly. “I enjoy watching your reactions and experimenting with new ways to make you scream.” He smirks as your face heats up. “And you enjoy it too, so it’s a mutually satisfactory experience.” He pauses delicately, meaningfully. “Eventually.”

You think about some of those “mutually satisfactory experiences” and press your face against his shoulder.  It doesn’t make your face any less hot: AR is unbelievably warm, almost hot to the touch sometimes. He chuckles, bringing one of his hands up to cradle the back of your head. “God, AR.”

“Do something that you might want to do, if I were human and had the anatomy and sensorium of a human,” he murmurs in your ear. 

Several ideas occur at once, and all of them go straight to your cock. You’ve rubbed off against his backside before, he’s penetrated you with his fingers, and on a few very, very memorable occasions, he’s sucked you off. There are only a few things you haven’t done because he lacks the anatomy. “Oh god,” you say again as one of them springs immediately to mind.

AR laughs at you, and out of what must be a completely unexpected sense of mercy, _doesn’t_ say “worship me, Dirk.”

You kiss him, hands sliding over his torso and lower, to the juncture between his legs. You cup your hand over the complete absence of genitalia. You slowly slide down out of his lap, and face burning, push his legs apart and settle between his thighs. The metal is warm almost hot on your tongue and smooth. It doesn’t taste of any particular thing except metal. There’s a slight buzz of electricity on your tongue that sends shivers through you as you lick at the lines of sensory circuits that glow between his legs. It’s nothing like what the actual experience of giving someone head would be like (not that you’d know) but the idea of the experience, and performing it for AR is amazing.  When you glance up you can see AR is smiling at you.

“You’re very aroused by this simulated fellatio,” AR notes. “Though given the absence of a penis I suppose it could be simulated cunnilingus?”

You squirm at the offhand comment. So calm and collected when you’re going out of your mind. You’re hard and needy from performing like this for AR, who has the clinical curious expression that does strange, terrible things to your libido.  “Notable absence of a clit too,” you point out, a little breathlessly.

“Do you wish I had a penis, Dirk?” AR asks with a smirk.

“I’m fine with you not having one,” you say. You find yourself looking away. (You find yourself thinking of it. It’d basically be a strap on, and AR wouldn’t get anything out of it even if--or unless--you could somehow find a way for him to experience the android equivalent of an orgasm…)

You’re disrupted from your line of thought by AR’s next question. “Are you fine with me not being able to experience physical sensation the way you do?”

“Less fine,” you admit, thinking of the distracting thought you’d just had. You squirm a little. You hate when AR decides he’d rather interrogate you than have sex with you. Which he knows. “I wish I could make you feel the way I do.”

“Desperate and painfully aroused?” AR ask playfully.

_“Yes.”_

AR laughs, and pulls you back up onto his lap. “Do you know what I’d do if I had a penis?” He asks in your ear.

“F-fuck me?” you gasp, and press against him. Your hips move against him, but he holds you still. His appendages begin to strip your clothes off, and you cooperate enthusiastically. If anything gets ripped, you have replacements, but you’d rather not do the walk of shame back to your quarters in a different set of clothes than you’d left in.

“I would,” AR says in your ear. “In a variety of positions and on various surfaces. I would also fuck your mouth. I think I have an aesthetic interest in the sight of you on your knees, face flushed and your mouth between my legs, so that might be a position you’d find yourself in the most often.”

“AR, _fuck.”_

“On your knees and naked, do you like that thought Dirk? Waiting for me to tell you to worship me.”

You squirm against his appendages, which are holding you still, and bite back the moan. The image is very clear in your head, and  AR’s pleased expression at your reaction is unbearably hot. “AR, please.” He hasn’t really touched you yet, he’s just holding you still, and you _need_ him. You squirm and his appendages tighten around your now sweaty body.

“I enjoy making you fall apart,” AR says smugly. One of his appendages delicately grasps your cock and you go still at the sensation. The claws are so sharp and AR is so, so careful with you, but his claws are sharp and could cut just by you moving wrong. (It’s exciting and terrifying all at once.)

“Good,” AR says approvingly. “I want you to sit up, and try not to move.”

You obey, rising up on your knees, and trying to keep from sinking into the cracks on either side of the cushion. A smaller appendage goes questing in the cushions and comes up with a bottle of lube, because of course there would be lube in the cushions of the couch. He prepares you with careful fingers that have a warm buzz that makes you squirm despite your best efforts. He tsks playfully at you, and if your face got any hotter it would ignite. The appendages shift so they’re wrapped around your arms and legs and bracing your back.

You realize what he’s going to do when his other hand wraps around your cock and begins to slowly pump. A whimper escapes you and you start to squirm again. “AR…” Then you squeak (you totally didn’t squeak) when he finds your prostate and the buzzing increases. “AR!” A little more panicky this time.

“You liked this the last time,” AR says.

“That was on a bed,” you gasp. “Not sure about my balance here.”

“You’ll be fine, I’m much heavier than you, so you won’t overbalance me,” AR says reassuringly, and continues. The buzz is gentle at first, but increases in intensity, forming a circuit between your prostate and your cock. Pressure builds, and every time you get close, AR pulls back until you’re a writhing (trying to hold still and failing) needy mass of sparking neurons. If you get close, he stops. If you thrash too much, he stops. Then he starts up again and you get more and more wound up. 

The last time he did this, it was an hour before you were allowed to come. This time it’s about an hour and a half though it feels longer. Like maybe three years longer. When you’re finally allowed to come you’re limp as a rag doll in his arms, and still sensitive. He draws you close against him and you just lie there in a daze. Your voice is going to sound pretty hoarse for the next few days. “You did so well,” AR murmurs. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

You nod, and try to cuddle closer. “Mmm.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny bit expanded from the version on Tumblr.


End file.
